Never to Part
by Sara Moon
Summary: Two-shot. “You know you are in love when being with him causes you so much pain it’s almost unbearable…yet the thought of being away from him is even worse.” Van x Hitomi Complete!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: This is a little 2-shot I came up with for a friend that requested an Escaflowne fic in which Van and Hitomi get together. I must say this story took a wrong turn from what was originally planned and became pretty dark and angsty...very angsty. But please enjoy it anyway and let me know what you think!

* * *

Never to Part

Green eyes peered indolently up to a clear night sky speckled with stars. The girl was in a daze. She vaguely took in her surroundings but did not make any effort to move from her current location. Blood stained the dew ridden grass and the red liquid could be seen glistening in the moon light. Realization washed over the motionless girl…opaque tears slid softly from her eyes down her dirtied cheeks.

'Ah…I remember now.' She spoke softly to the air. 'I…I…died.' She lifted a weary arm to cover her face as her tears began to fall with increased vigor.

It was stupid really. She had been on the way home from a late night study group for her upcoming midterm exams. She walked the route she knew by heart without much care…she never thought it would be her last time doing so. Everything seemed so mundane, so normal…she had already made plans for the next day, had laundry to do, had a quiz to study for.

The out of control car speeding towards her didn't even register until it was too late. The car slammed into her body with such force she was propelled onto the hood and smashed into the windshield before being launched to the ground. The event happened so quickly there was really no time to feel pain or fear. In the brief moment of consciousness before the world went black, Hitomi watched as the car that had hit her reversed and sped away without even so much as a glance in her direction.

'Is this the afterlife? I am dead…aren't I?' Hitomi whispered to herself as she started to take in her surroundings with a renewed interest. She pushed herself into a sitting position and ran her hands through the wet grass. Her skin prickled from the cold night air and her breath condensed as she exhaled. 'Why do I still feel alive?' She rubbed her hands up and down her chilled arms, 'Why do I still feel pain?' She looked herself over at the various places she was feeling pain. She was pretty beat up that much was clear. She spared a glace skyward once again and her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Two moons!" She shouted springing to her feet and taking in the bright night sky. "How could I have missed this!? Does this mean…could it be…I am in Gaea!"

Hitomi despairingly began to walk. She had no idea where she was or what direction to take, but she would be as good as dead if she stayed put. A gentle smile spread across her face as she remembered her first time visiting the world with two moons; the world in which Earth was called the Mystic Moon. It was in this world that she had met so many amazing people. How could she ever forget? Their faces would forever remain in her memory. The dashing knight of Asturia, Allen Schezar whom she developed quite the crush on, would forever remain vivid in her mind. But more than him, she had met the prince and eventual king of Fanelia; a brash boy with a caring heart and a strong sense of duty. He had a hard time showing his emotions and an even harder time at opening up his true self to others. But, by the end of her stay in Gaia he had truly become himself…a fine man indeed…and a man she had come to love with all her heart.

-----

Years have passed since then and Hitomi had fallen right back into living a life she knew best, one that was far from the ways of Gaia…a life that was apart from the one she loved but could never be with. While in Gaia her visions ran rampant and her power was strong, but since her return to her own world the number of visions she experienced were drastically reduced. The images she saw were random and came to her without warning. Hitomi had seen the rebuilding of Fanelia, the wedding of Millerna, the forming of an alliance. From what she ascertained, Gaea was prosperous and peaceful. Her friends were happy and living well and that knowledge in turn brightened her spirits.

It would be a lie if Hitomi said she was not lonely. She longed for Van with every beat of her pounding heart. In a way it pained her to see her friends happy and seemingly ignorant of her existence or the fact that they had ever even met her.

Just last week Hitomi's world had been anything but happy. She had awoken from a deep sleep after seeing a vision…a vision that would haunt her even now. No matter how she told her self to not let it affect her…the truth was it had destroyed her. A week later brought no change and she could merely walk the steps and fake the expressions she was supposed to have. She was empty…broken.

"Why did I have to see that? It was the last thing I wanted to see. I would rather be dead than be here and have to face him…" Hitomi sighed as she finally saw indications of life come into view. Fires illuminated an outpost and Hitomi vaguely wondered if she was in enemy territory…but with the way she felt at the moment…it wouldn't really matter if she were. She slowly approached the threshold and breathed in deep.

"Hello! I have lost my way; can you please let me in?" Hitomi called loudly. She had been walking for what seemed like all night and morning was starting to break over the horizon. She was exhausted both physically and mentally. Her legs gave way beneath her and she slumped to the ground with a heavy thud. She was on the verge of passing out when a strong pair of arms pulled her up.

The guard was saying something to her and she could see more men behind him but she was not hearing a word. Her eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious.

"Do you think she is a spy?" A husky voice rang through the air.

"She doesn't look much like a spy to me" another answered.

"How could she be lost this far out…I mean we are close to Fanelia but not really close enough to get lost this way!" At the mention of Fanelia, Hitmoi became aware of the words being said around her. She dared not open her eyes but she was relieved to find out that she was indeed close to her destination.

"The captain will return tomorrow before he heads off to Fanelia so we will wait and ask him what we should do."

"That's right…he is heading to that King's wedding." At this Hitomi all but sprang off the small bed she was resting on. Could it be that she arrived in Gaea before Van's wedding? Maybe the vision she had was not that of the present time but of the future. Hitomi could only hope as she looked imploringly to the men standing rather stunned before her.

"Would that wedding be King Van's wedding…of Fanelia?" She questioned with the greatest sincerity she could muster.

"Yes, that's right Miss…" an older solider in the front kindly answered. "Can you please tell us who you are?" He looked at the girl with suspicion.

Hitomi was taken aback. Had everyone in Gaea forgotten the green-eyed seer of the Great War? Well, it didn't matter much now. "Ah, I am a citizen of Fanelia! I was traveling back in a rush when my horse spooked and took off with me. As you can see I got injured quite badly when I fell and then I walked trying to find help but ended up collapsing here." Hitomi smiled as best she could. She was in a great deal of pain and the make shift bandages the men had dressed her with were already soaked through with blood.

The man that had spoken before looked disbelieving but said nothing against her words. Hitomi was grateful. "You are in need of a healer, which we don't have. The wounds you have sustained are beyond our ability to treat. Fanelia is the nearest place that we can take you to find a healer…" the man trailed off and sighed. "Unfortunately, our quickest means of transportation is currently being used by our Captain and his crew. They are not due in until tomorrow at the earliest. He will be heading to Fanelia then…but you will have to get through until then."

Hitomi looked at the man through blood stained eyes. She was a mess. "I suppose I have no choice…I apologize for the trouble." She sprawled back out onto the bed and soon found herself in a deep sleep, one that was most likely induced by blood loss and trauma.

-----

Soon after she had fallen asleep a few of the men gingerly changed her bandages and tried to treat her wounds as best as possible. One man even provided a simple white dress that he was going to bring home to his wife. She was changed into the new garment and left to rest. She had developed a fever by the time night fell once again and the solders were starting to fear for her life. All were pleased to find her still alive when morning broke and also were pleased to learn that the arrival of their captain was earlier than expected.

"Captain!" An older man called out, "how was your trip?"

"It went well, thank you. And how have things been here?" The man asked sending a smile to his men.

"Well, we picked up an injured girl yesterday. We thought we might lose her last night, but it seems she pulled through for now. I think it best you take her to Fanelia with you and try to find a healer as soon as possible."

Meanwhile, Hitomi awoke to silence in the small back room she was residing in. Even though it was against her better judgment she stood up on shaky legs and walked to the window. Half her face was covered by white cloth but she could still see the beautiful landscape with her other eye. She smiled despite herself. It was so beautiful. A soft click behind her brought her attention away from the scenery and to the intruders. She slowly turned her head and met the eyes of the men that entered. Her visible green eye caught the shocked expression displayed on one of the intruder's faces.

"Hello, Allen." She whispered softly as she rested a damaged hand on the window sill.

"Hitomi?" he questioned as he moved towards the girl. "Is it really you?" He reached out to her and touched her arm softly.

"Yeah, it's me." She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a gentle embrace before she pulled away and looked up into his dazzling blue eyes. "How have you been? It's been quite some time since we last saw each other…hasn't it?"

The man before her stood frozen, still unable to comprehend the situation. It had been years since he last saw the girl from the Mystic Moon. She was energetic and happy back then, he remembered her smiling face from when she had left to return home. But the girl standing before him now was but a shadow of the person he had once known. She was pale and thin…her bandages slipping from her limbs damp with fresh blood. She looked lifeless…empty…dead. "Hitomi" he grabbed her shoulders, "what happened to you? Were you attacked?"

She laughed softly at the seemingly absurd question. "Attacked? No…" she trailed off as her voice broke. She didn't want to tell him what had happened; she didn't want to relive the events. Allen seemingly picked up on her reluctance and wrapped an arm around her back.

"Never mind, but we should leave for Fanelia immediately. Your injuries need to be tended to." He placed a hand on her forehead and even through the cloth he could feel the heat emanating from the girl. She still had a high fever. In a single sweeping motion he held Hitomi in his arms and proceeded to carry her towards the Crusade.

Under normal circumstances Hitomi would have protested to this action, but in the state she was in she was too weak to fight back; in fact, she could do nothing but stare off in a daze at the surroundings that went by. Her eyes may have been open but her mind had long since wondered off.

"Gaddes" Allen called as he neared the Crusade, "prepare to leave for Fanelia … immediately."

"But captain we just got…" he stopped as he took note of the woman Allen was carrying as he approached.

"She needs a healer…now." Allen's tone of voice left no room for arguing. Without a response Gaddes went to inform the rest of the crew of their sudden departure.

-----

Within no time at all they were in the air flying towards Fanelia. The crew was curious as to the circumstances of the abrupt leave but as soon as it was said a person was injured and needed help they all settled down into their jobs. Allen stayed by Hitomi's side. He knew this was going to be terribly difficult in more ways than one. Delegates from all over Gaea would be in Fanelia for Van's wedding; Drydan, Millerna, Selena, Chid, and many more would all be in attendance. The wedding was not taking place for another few days but the reception ball and guests were already arriving early for the festivities. Allen knew of Hitomi's feelings, at least her feelings when she left Gaea all those years ago, how would she be able to take Van getting married to someone else?

"I always seem to cause you so much trouble." She whispered but didn't bother to open her eyes. "It's kind of like when we first met."

Allen laughed softly, "You are no trouble at all."

"He's getting married…isn't he?" A tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. "Did he forget about me? Did he even care…?"

"Hitomi" Allen brushed the tear from her cheek and held her hand gently, "we all care about you. I think I can speak for everyone when I say not a day goes by that we do not think of you."

She paused; maybe when she wasn't so terribly depressed she would have smiled and believed such words…but not now. "He was with his fiancé…happy…when I was dying." Fresh tears stained her face.

"I…we…" Allen stuttered unable to come up with words to console the claim. They were, after all, true. He, nor anyone else to his knowledge, knew of Hitomi's plight. According to his men she nearly died the night before yet he was happily enjoying dinner with his sister and the members of the Asturian court while she was suffering.

"I didn't want to die…" her voice was barely audible. It was shaking, cracking, not even a whisper but Allen could hear the heart wrenching words. "I…didn't want to be alone…didn't want to die alone. I kept calling for him…screaming for him to help me…to save me…to hold me. But he never came…he…never…" her voice died out but the final words she muttered rang clear in Allen's head.

'I died alone…'

* * *

A/N: Well, this is the first part out of two so let me know how you liked it! Comments, suggestions, complaints welcome! Like Ghost Hunt? Check out my other stories! 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! If you like my writing style please check out my other stories! I will be posting more soon, so check it out! So here we go with the final part of this story! As I said before, it turned out different than I had expected but still is pretty interesting. If anyone cares to know what was supposed to happen just ask! I will be more than happy to share plot ideas!

* * *

Hitomi had fallen into unconsciousness after that and remained as such the entirety of the trip. Upon arrival Allen instructed Gaddes to seek out Millerna in private and direct her to his private room where he had already discretely taken Hitomi. He didn't want to cause a commotion not only for his sake but for Hitomi's as well. 

"What is the meaning of this Allen!?" Millerna burst through the door and marched up to the knight. "I was in the middle of the ball, how dare you send Gaddes to bring me here! What is this all about!?"

Allen didn't answer but rather lowered his head and stepped aside revealing the girl gently placed on the bed. Millerna's eyes widened at the sight. "What is the meaning of this Allen!? This girl needs a healer, why did you bring her here!?"

"You are a healer." He said simply.

"You have got to be kidding." She huffed, "I don't even have my things with me."

"Get them."

The Princess looked at him. He was being deadly serious. Just who was this girl making him act this way? She made her way to the bed and touched the girl's forehead. She had a fever. A slight moan escaped her mouth and slowly her eye opened. Green eyes met her look.

"Millerna…" Hitomi smiled as best she could. "Long time…no see…" she slowly finished.

Millerna quickly brought a hand up to her mouth and she tried to stifle a gasp.

"Hitomi…" she breathed. "Oh my god, what happened?" She frantically looked at Hitomi and then back to Allen who merely shook his head in indication that he knew nothing more than she. When the girl didn't reply she shared a quick glance with the knight before she rushed out of the room yelling behind her shoulder that she would return quickly.

-----

In a little over an hour Millerna had patched up Hitomi as best she could. Since both she and Allen had obligations to be seen at the ball, the princess had brought her own servants in to tend to the girl. She was adamant about Hitomi staying in bed and resting for fear of her re-opening her wounds. Hitomi had tried to protest but was silenced just as soon as she started.

The knight and princess had been gone for all but an hour when Hitomi decided she needed to see Van…no matter how hard it was for her.

-----

"Allen!" A joyful voice rang out across the large reception hall. The young king of Fanelia motioned for the swordsman to join him where Drydan, the man's sister, Merle, and the man's son stood. "I am so glad you could make it here so soon! I wasn't expecting you for another day at the earliest!"

"Yes, luckily I was able to wrap up my business and get here early." The man smiled.

"Is Millerna with you?" Drydan lazily asked as he took a sip from his glass.

"Ah yes, she was right behind me." Allen turned to scan for the woman and soon spotted her close by, "there she is." He waved as did the others and she joined the group with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, I was just getting something to drink." She tipped her cup at the people around her. Out of the corner her eye she could see Merle staring at her inquisitively. "What is it Merle?" The question caught the attention of all those present.

The cat girl looked at Millerna and at Allen while wriggling her nose, "you smell weird." Both people concerned shared a shocked glance before looking at the cat girl once again. "I haven't smelled this scent in awhile…I recognize it but I can't place it. Who have you both been with?" She looked up curiously.

"Ah, you must be picking up on my new servant. I was just with them getting my dress adjusted." The princess smiled but Merle did not seem convinced, but said nothing against the excuse. "Where is your bride-to-be hiding, Van?" She asked nervously.

"Ah, she is over with her relatives." Van glanced over to a far wall and followed a young woman with long dark hair with his eyes. "Apparently they haven't been together in awhile so she is taking this opportunity to catch up with everyone."

Allen worriedly watched as Merle continued to frown while obviously trying to figure out the scent she had picked up. The girl would undoubtedly realize it was from Hitomi before long. He watched as the girl's eyes widened and she gasped bringing all attention to her.

"This is…this is Hitomi's scent…" she breathed softly. The people around her, save the knight and princess, shared shocked expressions. Van nearly dropped his cup but managed to gain his bearings before he did.

"Hitomi…" Van let the name roll from his lips longingly.

"Did someone call?" A breathy voice echoed from behind the group. They turned quickly to see a woman clad in white bandages and a simple white dress that barley came to her knees. Most of her face was obscured by the dressings covering her eye and forehead. She was barefoot and shaking slightly as she tried to stand tall on wobbly legs.

"What are you doing out of bed Hitomi!" Millerna yelled before anyone really had the chance to process what was happening. "We are going back to the room right now! Allen…" She motioned to the man and began to make her way towards the girl.

"No" Hitomi stated simply, "I wish to stay here." Her green eye glared at the dark haired King before her. "I have something to say…and I will not leave until I do."

"Fine…spit it out so we can go. You are much too ill to be up and around."

"Thank you for your concern Millerna…but it really doesn't matter what I do since I doubt I can change my fate a second time."

"What do you mean?" Van had moved so that he was standing directly in front of her. His burgundy eyes looked at the broken sight before him despairingly. "What happened to you, Hitomi?"

"I died!" She said forcefully. "No matter how many times I called…I died and you never even knew I was in trouble! I loved you, yet you left me alone…alone to die while you were going to marry someone else!" A tear streaked down her face. She knew she shouldn't say the words she was. In her normal right mind she never would. But right now she was not normal, nor was she in her right mind so the words continued to flow. "She doesn't love you like I do! She is only marrying you to cover up the fact that she is pregnant with some other guy's child! I loved you so much! I would have done anything to get back here to be with you! When I saw your wedding…I…I wanted to get back here so much…but I didn't know how…I couldn't. But then…then I died. And I woke up here!" She balled her fists at her side.

The entire reception hall had gone quite. The comment about the bride-to-be was heard throughout and many guests were talking among themselves on the validity of the girl's words. Hitomi could see the bride-to-be at the far side of the room; a hand covering her mouth and tears falling from her eyes. "I recommend you be with the person you love the most in this world…don't do something you are going to regret later. Take it from me…I know of regret and longing. If only I had stayed…if only I had clearly understood or professed my love…maybe then I wouldn't be in this situation…in this much pain. Don't let your child grow up not knowing who his real father is." Hitomi finished her speech directed at the bride.

"How…how did you know that I am with child?" She stuttered, "only my closest servant knows…and no one else."

"I am the seer from the Mystic Moon…of course I know that you are pregnant." Hitomi's downtrodden expression faded into a bright smile, "he will look just like you, you know. He will grow up to be very handsome and very popular with the girls. You better teach him well or else he might be a playboy!" She was met with a bright smile and happy tears.

"Thank you…thank you" she professed and with a slight nod to Van she ran from the room, no doubt in search of the father of her unborn baby.

Hitomi sighed as uproar started around her. She had just ruined a royal wedding after all…and for pretty selfish reasons. When had she become so dark…and cynical? Maybe she had finally lost it after all she had been through. Van's soft voice broke her from her contemplations.

"Hitomi…you are injured. Let's get you to your room." With that he effortlessly lifted the girl into his embrace and proceeded from the hall towards his own private chamber.

"I am so sorry Van. I should have never said those terrible things. I should have never come here. I don't know what came over me." She hugged him gently, "I am really sorry…"

"I don't want your apology." He spoke softly but gently, his breath tickling her neck. "And please don't say you should have never come here." The pair reached a set of large wooden doors and Van pushed them open with ease. He strode across the room and tenderly placed Hitomi upon his bed. He sat down next to her at the side of the bed and took her hand and placed it on his chest. "Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you. What is she doing now? Is she happy? Has she found someone else to be happy with? All these questions and more plagued me everyday. I would never have agreed to this arranged marriage had I not been politically forced." He sighed heavily, "I thought if I couldn't be with you then it didn't matter who I was with…"

Hitomi could feel the outline of her pendant under Van's shirt. He was still wearing the pendant she had given him…keeping it close to his heart. She let her hand slip and fall back on the bed. She sighed as well, "I guess we have both been pretty stupid, uh?"

"Yeah, seems that way." He touched her face softly, "I should be the one apologizing. I wasn't there when you needed me most…I wasn't there to save you."

"No, you saved me…you are here now. My heart is no longer dark and my soul is no longer empty." New tears stained her face, "but I don't want to leave you now!"

"What do you mean? You are a descendant of Atlantis…as am I…I don't think anyone will protest if I make the seer of the Mystic Moon my bride." He smiled lovingly.

"It's not that…" she squeezed his hand, "I died after your wedding…and I came here. But I came here at an earlier time…before your wedding. What if…what if I die again when that same time comes?" She looked up at her love with a troubled expression. She didn't want to hurt Van any more than she already had…she was bringing him so much trouble. Suddenly, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hitomi…" he whispered into her ear, "if I can be happy with you as my Queen for but a day…then it would be the happiest day of my life. If I can be so blessed as to be with you for three days, I would feel like the luckiest King in all of Gaea, and if you can be by my side for a life time then I would have nothing more to ask for since I would have already gotten what I wanted most in this life."

"Van…" She began to shake with emotion, "I love you…"

"If you only have a few days to live then I will love you with all my heart; I will never stop loving you…no matter how long you have left." He kissed her forehead and then her lips. She smiled into the kiss and hugged him tighter.

"Till death do us part…"

"Till death do us part…" he whispered back as he crawled onto the bed with his love and pulled her close. He watched as she drifted off to sleep and soon sleep had claimed him as well.

Hitomi smiled to herself softly at the feel of her lover's hand around her. She recalled the vision she had upon reaching Fanelia…their sons were going to be a handful; handsome and headstrong with a strong sense of justice and fairness. They would be strong and caring rulers and kind brothers to a sweet and lovely younger sister. She beamed…forever happy…she thought fleetingly as she drifted to sleep.

"Please, let us be forever happy…"

"Never to Part"

-End-

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it! Rahter angsty...but then really fluffy! Sorry if it felt a bit rushed...it was originally much more complex and it was going to be longer. Please let me know how you liked it! Suggestions welcome! Thank you so much! 


End file.
